


Something New

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Tumblr Asks [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan decide to try something.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Asks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I got that prompt kind of au where anakin and obi-wan are trying something "new" and obi-wan calls ani slut or smthing but he just reacts sharply saying he is not! the thing is they are in a recent relationship and anakin was found for the qui-gon later, so he lived more years as a slave and became more aware where he would've ended up if he wasnt found by the jedi. And yeah Anakin never had talked about it - anon
> 
> i took this in a bit of a different direction, but i really enjoy it. this is also my first time writing NSFW for these two, so please read this with an open mind

The two men were sitting at their small table across from each other when Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s eyes on him. 

“Do you need something, dear one?”

“I, well, I was wondering if we could try something?”

“In bed?”

Anakin was always surprised that it was easier for Obi-Wan to talk about sex than it was for him. He nodded hurriedly.

“What did you have in mind?” Obi-Wan asked, setting his datapad down. The other man blushed as he tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

“I know that you said we wouldn’t try anything,” he took a breath, “rougher until we had been doing this for a while and, well, it’s been almost eight months, Obi. Can we maybe try that?”

Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing down a bite of food. He patted the corners of his mouth with this napkin. (Anakin still doesn’t know why he does that in their apartment)

“Were you thinking of anything specific? Or did you want me to list some things out?”

“Well you’re the one who knows what he’s talking about, so…” Anakin trailed off, smiling. 

“There are many different acts that could constitute as rough, Anakin. Of course we could begin with specific punishments, but that’s something we already incorporate, albeit lightly. I would say we could set up a smaller scene, but we exactly couldn’t hold ourselves together when we tried that, could we?”

Memories of them giggling and Anakin rolling on the floor by accident flooded the two of them. ‘Obi-Wan!’ he had yelled as his partner shook in peals of laughter.

“What about words?” Anakin muttered, still blushing.

“What about them?”

“You could, I don’t know… call me names? Humiliate me?” 

“Thank you for asking, Anakin. Are there any things that are off-limits?”

“Um, my arm, definitely. Don’t make fun of me for that, please.”

“I’m glad you’ve used your words, Anakin. I’m going to head to work now, and I’ll be home at six, like usual. I’d like dinner to be ready and for you to be in one of my nightshirts. Does that sound alright?”

Anakin nodded wordlessly, and held still as Obi-Wan dropped a light kiss on the crown of his head. He enjoyed when he had a day to be a homemaker, it calmed him and helped him to organize his thoughts when he was folding laundry, making their bed, or stirring together the ingredients of a meal. It was nice to not have to be on his feet in a garage, doing the same thing, day in and day out. Sometimes he just really wanted to curl up on the couch with Artie and Poe to rewatch the same movies he always does. 

He put on one of Obi-Wan’s nightshirts almost as soon as the other man was out the door. It was his favorite one. It hung off of his frame and smelled just like his boyfriend’s shower gel with a hint of his whiskey and slightly woodsy scent.

5:15 rolled around and Anakin put a pot of water on the stove to boil before washing and cutting some potatoes. He took a pound of ground beef from the fridge and began to brown it in a skillet, the muscles in his arms aching slightly from separating the beef and mashing the potatoes. He also eated a mix of corn, peas, and green beans on the stove as well, and added them to the meat as he preheated the oven. Anakin laid the beef and vegatable mixture in a casserole pan after adding some salt and pepper, smoothed the mashed potatoes over the beef and added a layer of cheese on top of it all. He set a timer for fifteen minutes and went to feed Artie and Poe and let them outside. 

The man brushed his teeth and ran his flesh hand though his hair with a bit of product in it, not that it would be useful after dinner. He set the used pots and pans in the dishwasher and was serving the casserole on the two plates he had put on the table when Obi-Wan walked through the door. 

The older man wrapped his arms around Anakin from behind, putting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“It smells good, dear one. Are the dogs out?”

Anakin smiled and nodded before reaching up to card a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“How was your day?” Anakin asked as the two separated. Obi-Wan picked up the spice blend Shmi had gifted them—it truly did go on everything—and sprinkled it liberally onto his food.

“It went well, I suppose. A bit tiring, but it wasn’t all that awful. Ki-Adi didn’t bother me today, and Luminara and I took our lunch break together at that new cafe that opened up below the office. What about you?”

“I took a nap with the dogs on the couch and I did some housework. We watched a movie and then I got started on dinner. It was nice,” he replied, digging into his food. 

Obi-Wan smiled at him as they both began eating. For the two of them, dinner was when they were able to just sit in each others’ presence, not much conversation between them. When both of their plates were cleared, Obi-Wan stood and collected the dishes while Anakin rose and took a few steps to the bar. 

He poured a finger of whiskey for Obi-Wan into a tumbler and a glass of wine for himself before setting both drinks on the raised island in their kitchen. The older man was almost finished putting up the leftovers, and Anakin settled on a stool, content to watch his lover work.

After a few moment, Obi-Wan turned and from across the island toward Anakin, leaning on the counter top. In one hand he picked up his drink and in the other he gently took Anakin’s hand.

“Do you want to try it tonight, dear one?”

Anakin swallowed down a sip of his wine and nodded as Obi-Wan’s thumb slowly drew circles on the back on his hand. 

“I need words, my darling boy,” Obi-Wan said gently. He knew that referring to Anakin as ‘his boy’ in any sense would make the younger man keen.

“Want you to make fun of me,” Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan smiled and released the other’s hand gently. 

“You go on into the room and I’ll finish up out here, alright?”

Anakin walked toward the bedroom as Obi-Wan washed their glasses and returned them to the cabinet behind their small bar. He exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair before setting after Anakin, hoping that the younger man was sitting on the bed. When he crossed into the room, he purposefully ignored Anakin as he loosened and slipped off his tie in front of a small mirror on his desk and neatly folded his sleeves to his elbows. He knew it was cliche, but it was something that turned on his partner just that much more. While he was unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, he caught Anakin’s eyes in the mirror. 

“You were truthful with me, yes?”

Anakin looked confused.

“You didn’t touch yourself today, did you, darling?” He turned to where Anakin was sitting. The younger man shook his head.

“No,” he said quietly.

“No, what?” Obi-Wan asked. Another cliche that somehow got a rise out of Anakin.

“No sir.”

The older man smiled dryly and held a hand against Anakin’s face, patting his cheek with the slightest amount of strength.

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan muttered, Anakin’s lips millimeters away from his. He pressed them together in a chaste kiss.

“You gonna let me order you around tonight? Take what I give you?”

“Yessir,” Anakin said quickly. 

“And he’s obedient, too? My, my, what to do with you…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

The younger man blushed as the older one guided him off the bed and onto his knees on the hardwood floor. Obi-Wan reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them and his briefs down just past his hips, enough to where he could pull his lengthy cock from their confines. He wrapped a hand around the back of Anakin’s neck, guiding him down to be eye-level with his erect length.

“Are you going to suck my cock, baby boy?”

Anakin nodded hurriedly and Obi-Wan moved his hand from the back of Anakin’s neck to his thick curls, his fingers tightening in them when he felt Anakin’s hot breath on the head of his dick. The older man pushed his hips forward the slightest bit, smearing a bead of pre over Anakin’s plush lips. Anakin kissed gently at the flesh and licked around his lips, lapping up the salty flavor. Obi-Wan brought his hand to Anakin’s jaw and rested his thumb on the younger man’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. He thrusted forward almost as soon as Anakin’s mouth would allow, pushing to the base of his cock and allowing Anakin hardly any time to prepare. 

The younger man took it in stride, though; swallowing around Obi-Wan’s girth and humming whenever the slight tickle in his throat threatened to evolve into a gag. Obi-Wan held his head there for a moment, looking down at Anakin with a smirk on his face. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to move back to bob his head, but the redhead stopped him in his tracks, forcing him back onto his length. 

Drool began to gather in the corners of Anakin’s mouth, and he reopened his eyes to look into Obi-Wan’s, raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh darling, you think you’re in control here?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan popped him on the cheek lightly. 

“Brat,” he muttered as he began thrusting slowly in and out of the wet heat of Anakin’s mouth. The brunet’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed slightly as Obi-Wan took full control of the situation. It was something he always enjoyed, letting Obi-Wan take over. He always knew what he needed when he needed it, where to touch, how tight to keep the hand around his throat. In fact, that’s what he was doing right then; wrapping his hand lightly around Anakin’s throat to feel the movement of his own cock through the skin, pressing down just enough on Anakin’s adam’s apple for his throat to spasm slightly. Anakin sighed through his nose as drool began to leak from his mouth and tears began to form in his eyes. Obi-Wan roughly pulled Anakin off of his cock by the hand tangled in his curls and brought him up to look him in the eyes.

“Do you like sucking your master’s cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want me to keep fucking your tight little throat or do you want me between your legs?”

“Yes, sir.”

Obi-Wan brought the hand still resting around Anakin’s neck up to backhand the other man. Not enough to hurt, but enough to serve as a reminder for what he was expected to do.

“Choose one, slut,” he growled. Anakin made a face at that.

“Sand,” he blurted out after a silent moment. Their safeword.

Obi-Wan immediately pulled his hands away from Anakin, raising them in a placative stance. He stepped back slightly.

“Do you need a moment?”

Anakin shook his head and made grabby hands for Obi-Wan. The older man smiled and wrapped Anakin in his sturdy arms.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I didn’t like being called a slut as much as I thought I would. ‘M sorry, Obi-Wan.”

“Oh dear one, do not apologize. I’m very proud of you for using the word when you needed it.”

“But I know that you were interested in the whole degradation thing, so I’m still sorry.”

“Anakin, this was as much for your benefit as it was for mine. We can find other ways to do this, you know. Other words.”

Anakin nodded.

“Do you want me to run you a bath? I can bring you some ice cream as well if you’d like.”

“And then join me?”

“Of course, darling boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> asks are always open on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
